Christmas with a POW!
by Poke Master Mel1408
Summary: Hey! I'm back! Even though i didn't go anywhere... Anyway, i haven't thought of a summary so this will have to do. Flames unaccepted.


**Christmas with a POW!**

'POW! POW!' is what they heard at Christmas time, not 'Merry Christmas'.

Amy and Sonic were best friends since pre-school. They practically grew up together. At fourteen they were still best friends and did everything together, well, almost everything. They almost bathed together at seven but were stopped by their parents.

It was Christmas time once again and this time Sonic and Amy would enjoy themselves. They never spent Christmas together. Usually, when one stayed home for Christmas, the other went away. They were both going on the school trip together to spend Christmas.

When they finally got to their destination, they had to walk another hour to find their rooms in the hotel they were staying at. Amy and Sonic insisted that they share a room but, to their dismay, they couldn't. Amy had to share a room with Sally and Sonic shared a room with Silver. After unpacking, Sonic and Amy met by the front gate. "This might be the best Christmas ever," Amy said. Sonic nodded his head to this in agreement. They walked around town while they both had the same thoughts, 'What should I get him/her for Christmas? He's/she's done so much for me. It has to be something special.' Sonic and Amy went back to the hotel to rest up for tomorrow.

Today the students were going to explore the town. They walked for about an hour then Amy said, "I have to go to the bathroom." "Go to one in the mall," Sonic suggested. Amy ran off in the direction on the mall. Sonic watched her until she was safely inside the mall. A few minutes later, there was a loud noise like a gun shot that came from the mall.

Everyone ran inside just in time to see a figure run off toward the hall where the bathrooms were. Just as the culprit disappeared, Amy appeared from the same direction. "What happened?" Amy screamed. She stopped and gasped when she saw the corpse of the woman who was a cashier for a shoe store. "Amy!" Sonic yelled and sped toward her, "Are you alright?" "Why wouldn't I be?" Amy questioned Sonic. "The murderer ran in the direction of the bathrooms," Sonic said. Amy said, "I didn't see anyone." Someone called the police. Sonic then noticed markings in blood across the store floor. 'Leave, Amy' is what it said. The police quickly came. The ambulance took the dead woman's body away. All the students were then told to go back the hotel.

Sonic and Amy went to Sonic's room to talk about what happened. Silver was nowhere to be found. They sat on Sonic's bed. "Back at the store," Sonic started, "Your name was in blood on the floor." "That was warning, Sonic," she said, "But what did I do? What if they hunt me down? What will I do?" "Don't worry, Amy" Sonic assured, "I'm by your side all the way." "Thanks Sonic. You always seem to cheer me up," Amy stated. "Hey," he started, "What are best friends for?" It was getting late so Amy got up, hugged Sonic and, out of nowhere, kissed Sonic on the cheek. She then exited the room. Sonic was stunned for a moment but then broke out into a smile. He went to bed with the biggest smile ever.

The next day, Amy and Sonic walked around town with Silver and Shadow. Amy felt great surrounded by the guys but still sad at being the only girl. They hadn't spoken until, out of nowhere, Amy shrieked. The guys jumped and turned to face her. "There's a sale on tank tops in the mall!" Amy exclaimed and ran of in the direction of the mall. Shadow rolled his eyes while Sonic and Silver laughed like no tomorrow. The guys continued walking until Silver asked, "What should I get Amy for Christmas?" Sonic raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you ask?" "Well," Silver started, "I like her. I mean like her like her. I want to tell her how I feel. So what should I get her?" "Ask Sonic. He's her best friend," Shadow suggested. "Amy," Sonic paused for a while and then spoke again, "She is not that girly so how about something like a…a…uh…I really can't think of anything as of right now but I will let you know." Silver nodded his head to show that he understood. "I-" That is all Silver got to say because a gun shot went off in the mall.

The three, along with other students in the area, ran toward the mall. 'Déjà vu' Sonic thought. As they entered the mall, the figure disappeared down the hall. Amy then ran out of the fitted room in a tank top and a jean shorts. "What happened?" she screamed. There was a bleeding sales man on the floor. He was still alive. Amy ran toward Sonic and the other guys. "How did this happen?" she asked them. Sonic walked toward a clothes rack while Silver explained what happened. "Hey guys," Sonic started as he held the hoodie off the rack and showed them. Amy gasped as she read what the hoodie said. 'Leave or else die, Ames!' was written in blood on the hoodie. "Hey," Shadow started. Everyone forgot he was there. "Isn't that what Sonic calls you?" Everyone then faced Sonic. "What? It wasn't me," Sonic stated. They all went back to the hotel to talk, well, only Sonic, Amy and Silver went to talk. Shadow went to bed.

"Okay, someone is definitely out to get me. But why? I didn't do anything wrong, right?" Amy wondered. "Of course not, Amy," Sonic assured. "Then why would someone go after me? I'm not mean. I am understanding. I care about others. Why me?" They pondered this thought for a while. When they thought of nothing, Amy decided to head to bed. She said good night to both of them and then hugged Sonic. Sonic was happy that she hugged him instead of Silver. Silver was green with envy. After Amy left, Silver asked, "How comes you get a hug and not me?" "Maybe because I'm her best friend or maybe she doesn't like you that way," Sonic suggested. "Or maybe both." Silver simply shrugged and said, "I never really liked her. She's not my type." Sonic couldn't believe how quickly he moved off of Amy. 'No wonder he never had a steady girlfriend' Sonic thought. Silver is the hottest and most popular guy at the Princess Tiquania High. When he went after a girl, he always got her. Few times he was rejected and he acted as if he never liked her. "Night," Sonic said. "Whatever," Silver responded.

Sonic was Amy's bodyguard today and every day until they caught the stalker. Amy was terrified like never before. She clung onto him every time she heard a bush rumble. They were in the forest on a treasure hunt and most were in pairs. Silver was with Blaze, Shadow was with Shade and Sally was by herself. They were given a clue to find the next clue, until they found their treasure, on a piece of paper. Amy and Sonic were on their third clue when the bushes rumbled again. Amy let out a small scream. "Amy," Sonic started, "It's just a bunny in here." Amy sighed in relief. "But what if it was the killer? I can't be too careful, Sonic," she said. "Don't worry Amy, I'll protect you no matter what," Sonic assured. "Thanks Sonic," Amy said with a smile. 'Wow' Sonic thought, 'Amy looks beautiful when she smiles'. He mentally slapped himself for thinking this. They both continued their hunt side by side.

They finally got to their treasure but it was at the top of a very tall tree. Both Sonic and Amy were great climbers but Amy was a bit better than Sonic. Amy climbed the tree and got to the top quickly. She quickly got the treasure but sensed that someone was near. "Well Amy, I gave you enough warning but you refused to obey," a voice said. Amy recognized the voice. She turned to see a person she never expected. Amy was about to speak but before a word came out of her mouth, she was pushed out of the tree. Amy screamed for dear life. She held the box with the treasure tight as she fell. Sonic heard her scream and saw her falling. 'Am I dead?' Amy thought to herself, 'I'm sure I am but I never felt the impact of the ground. Maybe I died of fright'. Amy heard someone call her name. It was Sonic. Sonic was calling her. Amy fluttered her eyes open and saw herself in Sonic's arms. "Sonic!" she exclaimed, "You caught me! You actually caught me! Oh, thank you Sonic!" She kissed him on his cheek. Sonic blushed a bit and said, "No problem, Amy, but how did you fall?" "I didn't fall, I was pushed!" she exclaimed, "But I got the treasure." Amy held out the box for Sonic to see. She, while still being held by Sonic, opened the box.

They both gasped as they saw what was in the box. There were two pieces of gold and a note inside. Sonic read the note aloud while Amy gawked at the gold. "'Congratulations and Merry Christmas! You have found the treasure! With it comes a little piece of advice. You might think this treasure is great but the greatest treasure of all is your loved ones. Always treasure them because they will not always be there for you. Always remember, never forget, your loved ones.'" Amy only heard the last sentence because she was focusing on the gold. Sonic gently put Amy on her feet and closed the box. "Always remember, never forget, your loved ones," Amy repeated. She glanced at Sonic while he studied the box. A blush automatically spread across her face. Sonic snapped out of his stare and looked at Amy. "Amy? Are you okay?" he asked. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine," she responded. "Well," he started, "Your face is red. I think you might have a fever." He went closer to feel her forehead. "No. I'm fine. Really," Amy stated. "You sure?" Sonic asked, worriedly. "Positive," she assured. Sonic watched her for a while until he finally said, "Great. Let's go." They both headed for the place where the hunt started. Amy bent down to tie her shoes. As soon as she bent down a bullet flew over her head. She quickly shot up and hid behind Sonic. Sonic turned to face his opponent. "I thought you were dead, Amy, but I guess I was wrong," the voice said. 'I know this voice,' Sonic thought, 'I just can't put my finger on it.' "Sonic, I'm scared," Amy whispered to him. "You should have left when I told you to," the voice went on, "No one ever listens to me!" 'OMG!' Sonic thought, 'I'ts -' Sonic was tackled to the ground by the enemy. "Yes, Sonic, it is me," as if the attacker read his mind, "Sally."

Sally was the killer. Sally was the attacker. Sally was Amy's stalker. Sally was on top of Sonic and pinned him to the ground. "Oh Sonic, you're so cute when you're confused," Sally stated. Amy was just standing there, afraid to move if Sally shot. "Be mine, Sonic," Sally said. "Never! Not in a million years!" he yelled. Sally jumped off of him and went toward Amy. For the first time, in a while, Amy was terrified. She actually trembled in fear. Sonic slid in front of his best friend to defend her. "Stay away from her!" he exclaimed. "No!" Sally shouted. "Why are you doing this, Sally?" he questioned her. "I want you!" Sally exclaimed. His defense dropped a bit as he starred at her in confusion. "What?" he asked. Sally sighed then said, "We went to pre-school together, elementary school together and are even in the same form class and you never noticed me. I always liked you. I tried to talk to you but you never took me on." She started crying but continued, "I love you Sonic. Why can't you see that?" Sonic froze, but then asked, "Then why go after Amy?" "Because," she started, as she wiped her tears away, "She always stood in my way. Whenever I think I get close to you, she comes along and you forget that I even existed. With her gone, you'll have more time for me. And that is why Amy must be erased from the earth." She stepped closer with her gun at Sonic. "Sonic, I don't want you to get hurt so please move," Sally said. "No, never. If Amy goes down, I go down with her," Sonic responded. Amy stared at Sonic as if he was crazy. Sally fidgeted.

'Should I shoot both Sonic and Amy or let Amy live and never get a chance at Sonic,' Sally thought to herself. Sonic stood there waiting for Sally's response. Sally lowered her gun and Sonic lowered his defense. "I won't shoot," Sally started, "If you become my boyfriend." "No!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic stared at her in confusion. "I mean, you can't force him to love someone he doesn't want to love," Amy stated nervously. "Ha! He will. He will to protect you," Sally stated. "He won't because-" Amy was cut off by Sonic. "No, she's right. I would. I would to protect you, Amy." "No…"Amy whispered. "Yes," Sally said joyfully. "I would," Sonic started, "If I had no other option." Sonic sped up to Sally and grabbed her gun. Amy mentally jumped for joy. She ran up beside her best friend and hugged him. Sally just stood there, stunned of what just happened. He smashed the gun, took Amy's hand and started to walk away. Sally lost it and went after Amy. She jumped on Amy and wrestled her. They tossed and turned until Amy was on her back, half way off the cliff. "Any last words before you fall to doom?" Sally mocked. "Yes," Amy responded, "Sayonara!" Amy kicked Sally I her stomach and Sally went flying in the air to the other side of a cliff. Her lip bled as she lay unconscious on the ground. Amy sat herself up while Sonic talked to the police on the phone.

After the authorities took Sally away, Sonic and Amy realized that the temperature dropped. 'Oh shoot! Christmas is in two days and I haven't gotten Sonic/Amy anything yet! What do I get him/her?' is what went through their minds. While on their way back to the hotel, Amy shivered. "Are you cold, Amy?" Sonic wondered. "No, I'm okay," was her response. She shivered again. "Amy, you are cold," Sonic stated. He took off his dark blue jacket and put it on her shoulders. "But Sonic," Amy started. "No Amy, you're cold so you need it. And I'm not taking no for an answer," he answered. She nodded her head and they continued their walk.

They said their byes and parted ways at the entrance of the hotel. When Amy arrived at her room she remembered she had Sonic's jacket on. She was about to go and return it when she thought, 'Sonic won't mind if I keep it for one night.' With that, Amy went to bed, snuggling in Sonic's jacket, pretending she was actually snuggling into Sonic himself.

The next day, neither Amy nor Sonic saw each other because they were too busy trying to find the best Christmas gift for each other. Amy was giving herself headaches trying to think of something for Sonic. "Let's see," she started, "His favorite color is blue, he likes electronic games and he loves to laugh. I think I'll look for a blue electronic game system and game cartridges that will make him laugh a lot." Amy skipped merrily, with a smile, to GameStop to find what she was looking for. She bought a blue 3DS with three cartridges: ROTFLOL, Die Hard Laughing and Ha Ha Hilarious.(P.S I made those up. If only they were real) She went to go and rap it in yellow gift wrap paper. Meanwhile, Sonic stopped walking to think. "Amy likes rose pink, she likes music and she loves to sing," Sonic thought, aloud. "Maybe I should get her a MP4 player. Yeah, that's a great idea." He went into MusicStop (Made that up too) to find what he was looking for. He bought her a rose pink MP4 player. Sonic went back to his room to download songs on it for her. "Amy's favorite band is Simple Plan and her favorite female singer is Taylor Swift. I'll download songs from them," he said. It took him half an hour but he completed it.

Sonic was about to take a short nap when he heard a knock at his door. He quickly got to his feet and answered the door. It was Amy. She was still wearing his jacket. "Come in," he told her. Sonic lay on his bed while Amy sat at the foot of the bed. "I came to give your jacket back, Sonic. Thanks for letting me use it," she said. "No problem, Ames," he said, "And you can keep it. You need it more than I do and it was getting a little small for me anyway." "Really? Thanks, Sonic," she said. Amy smiled at him and hugged the jacket. "Like I said, Amy, no problem," he said as he smiled.

They both talked about the Christmas Eve party they were supposedly going to have later, at ten exactly, that night. "I can't wait for tonight," Amy said, as she bounced up and down on his bed. "Take it easy Amy!" he exclaimed, "It's just a few hours from now." She responded, "I know, but I'm so excited! I wonder what everyone got me. Eek! I can't wait to open my presents!" She literally jumped on the dresser. "Calm down Amy," Sonic called out. He then tried to pull Amy off the dresser. "I don't wanna come down!" she cried. "You need to or else you'll fall and break something!" he yelled. Amy slipped, while Sonic was pulling her, and they fell toward his bed. Amy landed on it but, unfortunately for Sonic, he fell on the opposite side of the bed. "OMG, Sonic, are you okay?" she asked, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. You see, this is what happens when you disobey Sonic," was his response. They both laughed while Amy helped Sonic up. They sat there laughing for a good five minutes. At ten to nine, Amy left to get ready for the party.

Amy struggled in choosing what to wear. "Do I wear yellow or red? Maybe the green will look nice. Orange possibly?" She flipped around in her closet until she found something. "This will be perfect!" she squealed. She picked up her phone and dialed Blaze's number. "Blaze? Yeah I'm ready. Can y'all meet me at my dorm? Okay. Yeah. Bye." She got a matching purse and shoes and waited for Blaze and Shade to come, not forgetting anyone's gift.

At the party, Sonic talked to Shadow and Silver. Sonic wore a dark blue T-shirt with black jeans. Silver wore red and Shadow wore orange and the same jeans as Sonic. They were talking about basketball until the girls walked in. They all stared in amazement. The three girls who stood at the door looked stunning.

The three girls went to put the bigger gifts under the tree. The guys, mouths agape, continued to stare at them. Blaze wore a turquoise dress identical to Shade's, whose dress was navy. They walked toward the guys, giggling about their reaction. They all split up from there. Silver, being the popular one, left with Blaze drooling by his side. Shade and Shadow left talking about vampires and werewolves. Only Sonic and Amy were by the punch bowl. Sonic was still stunned by her appearance. "Sonic? Sonic…" she said. "Huh? Oh, hi Amy," he answered. "How do I look?" she said as she twirled for him. She wore a deep violet dress with blue shoes and purse to match the jacket Sonic gave her. "You look awesome," he responded. "I think you're overreacting, Sonic," she stated. "No seriously. Blaze and Shade look great and all but you…you look amazing," Sonic stated. "You really think so?" she asked as she blushed. "Definitely, Amy," he said. They talked until it was time to distribute gifts.

"Okay!" Silver exclaimed, "Let's start with the bigger presents first!" They all sat on the carpet in a circle. Everyone gave their gifts to each other. Sonic kept Amy's present for last when no one else was around. Amy believed that Sonic didn't get her a gift. She was sad but she never showed it. She walked over to him and said, "Sonic, even though you didn't get me a gift, I'm still glad that I got you yours." "Didn't get you a gift?" he questioned. "I got you a gift. It took me a while but I finally found the perfect present." He handed her the green wrapped present. She took it, unwrapped it and gasped. Inside is the mp4 he bought and something more. "OMG! Not only did you get me an mp4 player," she started. "With all your favorite songs," he added. "But you got me a necklace with a heart shaped locket. That is the best gift I have ever gotten in my entire life, Sonic!" "What can I say," he started, "For you, I'd get anything." "Aw. Sweet. Thanks Sonic." Amy hugged Sonic and kissed him on his cheek. "No problem, Amy," he responded.

As Sonic walked outside, he stopped and thought for a bit. 'I wonder if I try this if she will be mad.' Amy was just leaving at that moment. 'Well,' he thought, 'It wouldn't hurt to try.' Before she could leave, Sonic grabbed Amy's arm, pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her. Shock and confusion ran through Amy's mind but eventually, it settled at love. She gently kissed him back. When the need for air was killing them, they broke apart. Sonic looked dreamily at Amy and said, "Merry Christmas, Ames."

**End**


End file.
